The Best Birthday She Ever Had
by SnarkySusan
Summary: Elizabeth gets a surprise on her birthday.


**A/N: Was supposed to release this during Alex Kingston's birthday, but writer's block got in the way. Anyway, enjoy. :)) Nothing is mine. Just borrowing them for me to play with.**

Desperate to get your coat out and leave for the night, you slam the locker door shut. Ella's with her nanny, so you have to be quick so she could get some needed rest. You were about to get your bag out when you noticed a sticky note in pastel pink stuck on your door.

_Something is waiting for you when you get home. I gave Ella's nanny a hundred bucks, saying that it came from you. Don't worry, I made sure she's asleep. :)_

No name on the note, but you know from whom this came from. The handwriting is feminine, with a lot of loops and curves, but very much readable, unlike your own chicken-scratch. You head off to the elevator, pushing the button to the ER. The wait is long, agonal, but you got there just in time. You didn't bring your car so it's off to the El for you.

It takes thirty minutes to get from the El to the bus station, and another half-hour to get from the bus to your house. Your steps are quick, as if you are chasing someone out. Eventually, you reach the steps to your front door.

You hold the knocker and sounded the door three times. You hear the sound of a lock unlocking itself, revealing on the other side, her. Her in that very special red dress you only get to see once, twice a year.

"What took you so long?", she asks you, her hands on her hips. "I have been calling your phone all afternoon, and all I get was your desk clerk being snarky at me."

"This from a woman belonging in a department whose desk clerks fight for the last bagel left.", you say.

She drags you inside the house. "All right, come in. The food's getting cold.", she says before taking your coat off.

She brings you upstairs to your bedroom, but barricades you from getting past the door.A moment later,She comes out, bringing with her a bright teal dress you haven't worn since you gave birth, as well as a pair of scarlet red pumps. "I found this buried in your closet. Had it dry cleaned so it wouldn't smell of mothballs."

"I don't even know if this would even fit me anymore. It's been four years since I last wore that dress."

She gives you that look she gives when she's annoyed. "Elizabeth, try it on first before you complain."

Part of you wants her to come in and help you dress, but the other part tells you not to, to save it for later. You take the dress from her and proceed to the bathroom to try it on. Zipping it up, you discover that the dress does still fit you, except that it's a little tight up top. You take off the bind that tied up your curls and let them fall on your shoulders.

You step out of the bathroom in your dress and shows, and there here eyes are, looking at you, and not at your face. "Yes, I know about that", you say as you fix your dress.

"You keep saying it like it's a bad thing."

She reveals a blindfold from behind and ties it around your eyes. "So much fucking hair.", you hear her say.

All you could see now is complete darkness. She holds your hand tight and the two of you take the stairs back down to the dining room. You smell something...meaty, like freshly cooked chicken, perhaps? You then hear a drink being poured out, then another. You attempt to fix your blindfold when Susan cuts you. "Don't...take that off."

After what seems to be an eternity, she finally tells you. "All right, you can take it off now."

Slowly, you remove that piece of cloth that covers your eyes. Two heaping plates of chicken and vegetable pasta greet your eyes, with two glasses of white wine right beside the plates.

You couldn't believe what you've been seeing at the moment. A single candle adorns the center of the table, pink and white roses surrounding it. The croon of a saxophone bounced around the walls. _Oh thank God. If she plays one more note of Bach or Chopin..._

"Wow", is all you could say.

The two of you then sit down and actually enjoy the meal. You take a bite of a bowtie-shaped noodle, chewing and relishing that glorious mix of parsley, lemon and olive oil in your mouth. Or at least you try without getting distracted with Susan's frequent glances towards you.

"You like?", Susan says, side-eying you as she took a bit. Your eyes remain firm on her as you shake your head.

She then and tries to hide behind the flower arrangements, poorly concealing herself among the pink roses. You love it when Susan gets flustered. Makes it more fun to push all her buttons, and you sure do know how to press them. You pause for a moment, keeping her on her toes before finally saying. "I love it."

"Good. Because if not I'm going to bash your head in with a hammer. And you wouldn't want to die on your birthday."

You laugh at her remark. She reminds you of Robert, in a strange, twisted way, only with her own light touch that balances out everything. You loved that about her. You always did.

Soon, but not too soon, you both finish your meal. You were about to stand when Susan stops you. "Wait, we haven't had dessert yet."

She gets up from her seat and bends down to get something from the fridge. Perfect opportunity to appreciate how her arse looks in that dress. But she turns around and brings with her two plates of strawberry cheesecake. "If you're wondering, I did not bake this. I leave that to the experts."

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

She may not be the best baker, but she definitely has great taste in pastries. The cheesecake is dense, but not too dry like how a lot of people do it. The sweetness of strawberries contrast with the saltiness of the cheese, and the crust just right.

You stab the cake with the fork and offer the piece to her. "You want?"

Susan smiles and opens her mouth as you bring the fork with the cheesecake to her. She does the same with you. Soon, dessert is done and Susan raises the volume of the music and takes your hand and walks with you to the living room.

She places one hand on your shoulder, and another on your waist. A moment later you do the same, both of you slow dancing to Ella Fitzgerald. You lock into her eyes, and she does the same with you.

_Birds do it, bees do it  
Even educated fleas do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love_

Susan pulls you closer, her body now dangerously close to yours. You could feel the warmth on her breath, and smell the perfume you always love on her. She gasps when you gently squeeze on her butt cheek, she returning the favour by blowing on a sensitive spot on your neck, causing goosebumps to explode all over you.

With that, she locks her lips with your own. Her lips are soft, like the finest velvet. After you part, Susan greets you with that low, gravelly tone she only uses on you. "Happy birthday, Elizabeth."

You want to thank her for all this, but you couldn't speak. As much as you try, words fail to come out. Then, she tells you the words you always want to say to her for the longest time. "I love you."

"I love you too.", you answer back. "And...thank you for all this."

Susan smiles the brightest smile she ever gave. "You're welcome.", she said before you both dance the night away as you celebrate the most special birthday you have.


End file.
